EarthBound 64 Memories 1
by lukaszrygal
Summary: There will be shorter versions of stories because of letters summary. ...into tree. Pigmask#2:Dude where you! (10 minutes later) Pig King:Why took you saw long? Pigmask#2:I lose my friend. K.P.:Aww...poor little Pigmask he will be snack for my pet. Pigmask#2:But that's my friend!You fat butt! Porky:SHUUUUT UP SOLDIER! Porky:Something terrible met you if you behave


...into tree.

Pigmask#2:Dude where you?!

(10 minutes later)

Pig King:Why took you saw long!?

Pigmask#2:I lose my friend.

K.P.:Aww...poor little Pigmask he will be snack for my pet.

Pigmask#2:But that's my friend!You fat butt!

Porky:SHUUUUT UP SOLDIER!

Porky:Something terrible met you if you behave ordinary or disobey my commands!Got it?!

Pigmask#2:Yes,sir.

next mission is to kidnap a Drago Mother.

Pigmask#2:I'll do my best.

Porky:Don't disapoint me like your mate.

Pigmask#2:YES,SIR.!

Amber:Dad...where's Claus and Lucas?!

Both brothers:Mum...mum Drago mother is vanished!

Amber:First of all!Why did you run with my permission boys!?

Brothers:But mummy...

Amber:No more but...both of you are grounded!

Claus:It's Lucas he's a crybaby.

Lucas:I'm not a crybaby...

Claus:You have nothing to say!?

Amber:STOOP!We're leaving.

Amber:By ,Lucas say "Bye" to your grandpa"

Lucas:Bye...grandpa.

Alec:Don't worry about your brother...maybe he's full of energy,but it's still your brother.

Amber:Speaking of Claus...We're he go?

Claus:Punishment...so lamerish.

He go again in place then Alec,Lucas and Claus were playing with Dragos.

Gosh...what happened here.?

Claus:There's some sort of note lying on ground.

Little boy go directly to grab this item.

It was written:

If you want see last Drago mother go straight to Sunshine Forest.

Claus:Here I come to save grandpa's pet.

Amber:You should bodyguard your twin Mushroom Basket we're going back to dad.

And they now left Alec's Village.

Claus:Sunshine Forest here I am.

Fassad:Release Ultimate Chimera!

Claus:I'm so hungry I could eat these mushrooms.

He absolutely forgot these mushrooms were poisoned and contains halucinations.

4 Pigmasks:What the hell Pig Ass doin' here!?

King P. lost his temper and use Dark Site of Force from Star Wars.

Porky:How dare you!Be so naughty to your emperor.

4 Pigmasks:Please...I'm sorry(they apologize pig King)

Claus:I'm feeling pretty dizzy right now.

Pigmask:Come on eat that boy.

Alec:P. !

Alec:Claus(face slap)snap out of it trance.!

Claus:Huh...Granpa I saw strange white cave and second cave with bizarre eerie cave.

Alec:Cave of the Past.

Claus:Strange Creepy Red Fetus Alien.

Alec:It was Giygas.

Alec:Anyways your mum and brother is looking for you.

Claus:Sorry...grandpa.

Alec:I think you should go and apologize your mother.

Amber:Claus!Claus!

Alec:Over here!

Amber:I've been looking for you an one hour a...

(butt slap)

Claus:Ouch!

Amber:You're grounded much worse!

Amber:No more Omelet

s,No more running with out my permission,no more Drago play.

Claus:...but mum.

Amber:Give me a paper.

Lucas and Claus:You will clame to dad?

Amber:Yes indeed.

Lucas:Mum where is previous message to dad?

...Meanwhile in Chimera Laboratory

Porky:I bet all animals become mutants.

Pigmasks:Aye...aye yes,sir.

Porky:Concquering backwards timeline were very Giygas.

:It's Giegue,sir.

Porky:SHUT UP!

Porky:Anyways did you use Pig UFO Starcruiser to kidnap at least one Drago?

Pigmask#3:Well we saw a woman and letter Pigeon.

Porky:You're not listening to me.I said did you catch that stupid Dinosaur?

Pigmask#3:My support is in Critical Status.

Porky:Fassad call Medical Emergency.

Fassad:It seems that gorgeous creature isn't ready.

Pigmask#10:Your majesty only two minions survived.

Porky:Here's our Drago!

it time you help me with Reconstructing Dinosaur.

:NO WAY!

Porky:Why?Don't you remember Ness,Paula,Jeff and Poo as Robots with their organic brains?

:I said no way!

Porky:You have to obey me.

:Please stop...stop...stop.

He feel a pain likewise from Total Recall.

me a favor?

:Never.

Porky:Don't be no more resistance.

this could take very long time.

Amber:Claus were did you go?What caused your absence?

Claus:I was in Sunset Forest?

30 minutes later in Chimera Lab

Porky:Ready?

:Yes,ready.

Baby Drago:(...roar...roar...)

Amber:It needs back to Drago Plateau.

You will go to Drago Plateau with me boys.

Porky:Remember reverse attension to that Monkey and his girlfriend insert to my capsule radiation acid steam.I gurantee you I'll give you as my pet dish.I promise you if you finish your mission both of you have inject chip detectors inside that monkey will have special it?

Fassad:Ok.

Fassad:Greetings boys and madame.

Amber:Who are you?

Fassad:Where's my goodmanners.

Fassad:My name's Locria and I'm Magypsy.

Fassad:May I help you?

Amber:No thank you.

your own safety.

Amber:I said no!

Fassad:Release Ultimate Chimera.

Amber:What?!

Fassad:Nothing.

Meanwhile nearby Drago Plateau.

Isaac:What was that noise?

Isaac:I better call for help.

Isaac:I check this out first.

Fassad:This monster will chop you and eat if you don't run.

on my whistle we running out.

She tries to escape,but she couldn't.

Porktrooper:Where did you goin'?

After she surrendered she go to Drago Plateau.

Fassad:Suprise!

Amber:Where everybody goes?!

Amber:Claus,Lucas.

Claus,Lucas:Mum.

Amber:...

Twins:MUUUUUM!

Mecha Drago:(ROAR...!)

She died exactly like in first "Aliens" Movie.

Claus:On my set you will run as fast as you can.

Lucas:Ok.

Claus:Get set in this waterfall( Cliff).

"Interview"Flint and Isaac

Mighty ,heavy rain...where did you kids and your wife?...etc.

Searching for Amber and kids likewise in MOTHER 3

After finding kids...

Claus:...dad

Lucas...dad

Flint:I was much worried about you boys.

Flint:Claus you look terrible.

Claus:I...I swam...in...radioactive water...w..without per...mission.

Flint:Boys what happened?

Twins:Mum's dead.

Brandon:Flint over there!

Flint:My wife is dead?

Brandon:...good news...i found one Drago fang and one more from strange creature.

Bronson:Case is over,Flint.

Flint:I want to see my wife.

Bronson:Get kids back home.

Bronson:So,then follow me.

After first tragedy phrase Flint returned to fireplace.

Flint:Boys...how could this happened?

Twins:It was like from Predator film.

Tessy:Flint what happened?Why are you crying?

Flint:DON'T TOUCH ME!

Bronson:Flint I can make grave for your wife.

But he get his insanity likewise in MOTHER 3.

Bronson dialog was like in MOTHER 3.

Flint:Amber(he starts very loud crying)

Flint:WHY HER!?GODS WHY NOT ME!?

He broke into pieces unused wooden table.

Amber spirit whispers:Boys wake up...wake up.

Claus:Wake up Lucas.

Lucas:It was my fault.

Claus:Stop claiming yourself.

First of all I almoust forgot boys went to mothers grave celebration and then they visit mothers grave.

Twins:We absolutely forgot about dad!

Lucas:I've got an apple.

Claus:I need something like key to open the cage.

Duster:Your dad is waiting for you boys.

After twins got free they father they left prison.

Duster:This must be very traumatic eventy life experience.

Flint:You have no idea how gorgeous.

Twins:Dad.

Flint:Duster...thanks.

After that father and his sons go revisit mother's grave.

Hinawa/Amber ghost:Flint go with me...you must be very exhausted.

Flint:Yes,I do.

Amber's spirit:Soon you will be.

Flint:I want to be together with you...forever.

Alec and Bronson:Flint hold on!You wanna make suicide?It's pretty dangerous falling of this cliff.

Alec:...anyways long time no see.

In Flint's heart and Alec inluding Lucas and Claus awakes hope and revenge directed to reconstructed Drago Mother.

Duster:May I help with something Flint?

Flint:No...thanks.

At first twin brothers decide to take perfect weapon to kill Mecha Drago.

Flint's/Amber's house

Flint:Boys where do you go?

Twins:We're going to visit Grandpa.

Flint:Ok.

Claus:Here's a Leder alarming to firefighter Thomas?

Lucas:Yes.

Claus:I saw minecart in this cave.

Claus:I bet Pig Masks or Reggie have one.

And so they get home made minecart of all they needed to broke desks which were blocking entrance to the cave.

Meanwhile in Drago Plateau.

Lucas:You loose your shoe like Cindirella.

Claus:(sceptically)Haha...very funny.

Lucas:Claus look.

Claus:Give me Drago fang.

Lucas:...but it's dangerous.

Claus:Shut up!

Claus:...listen it's my fault mum's dead.

Lucas:NO WAY!

Pigmask #6:Where the hell is that brain core.

Pigmask #7:Some sort of kids is in navigation.

Lucas:Give me Drago Fang.

Claus:Stay way back.

Lucas:Why did you push me?

Claus:You're moron.

Claus:Two fangs in...ass.

Mecha Drago:(...growl into pain).

Claus:I'm the pro and you are idiot.

Lucas:CLAUS!LOOK OUT!

Claus:AHHHH!MY HEAD!

Claus:HEEEELLLLLP!DAAAAAAAD!

Claus:P. .

Claus:Quick...!Call the help!

It was pointless mecha Drago wounded metal fangs into Claus's skull.

Lucas:YOU!KILLLLED MY BROTHER!

After failed battle Lucas fainted.

Flint and Alec were looking for Claus and Lucas likewise in MOTHER 3.

Defeating Mecha Drago by Spriting Bombs items likewise in MOTHER 3 final things were saved Baby Drago from swallowed Claus's shoe so Flint finished pain of Mecha splashed Mecha Drago so recontructed Dinosaur blow Baby is half-orphan.

...and everything become...as tragedy.

The End of Chapter 1(it was more like MOTHER 3 GBA Prototype/Beta from 2001).


End file.
